


10 Hugs That Should Have Been

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FB challenge between some WtD friends and myself. The challenge – to write 10 hugs that should have been in the final episode, Waterloo. All mine are drabble length, excluding notes, titles and breakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Hugs That Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Specific spoilers for Season 9, Episodes 9 & 10 'Waterloo'.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*Covert*

The urge to mother him had always been strong, despite their closeness in age. There was just something very boyish about him; it hadn't diminished over the years, neither had her nurturing instincts. And as she watched him sat at his desk, she realised what he needed more than anything was a friend. And a coffee. And she could provide both. He didn't seem surprised when she took him the drink, just looked up and thanked her, and that was when she realised he needed one more thing. A hug. Putting her arms around his shoulders, she gave him one.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*Support*

Both came out of the interview room breathing a little heavier than they should have been. Both could hear blood rushing loudly in their ears. It was one of those occasions where they had both gotten hot under the collar in an interview, both allowing their own thoughts and prejudices to show through. But neither called the other on being wrong. The hypocrisy that coloured their relationship seemed to have disappeared. As he looked at her, he suddenly saw how the case affected her, and thinking of someone else for a change, he took a step forward and hugged her.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*Forgiveness*

He knew he was at fault, knew that the disappearance of their colleague was quite possibly all his fault. He knew it with such clarity that had never appeared with the others, never appeared when it should have done. But it was better late than never, she decided as she walked him make a difficult phone call, the worry that was gnawing at his gut showing in his expression. And when he finally stopped talking, he was still. No facial twitching, no pacing; it was like he was frozen and she didn't want that. So she stood and hugged him.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*Solidarity*  
When she got out of the cab, the look on her face said she understood implicitly. Even if he hadn't explained things to her, she still would have understood. She always did. And that's why their friendship was still going strong, despite the ups and the downs. And as he looked at her, he realised just how grateful he was to have her in his life and what a stabilising influence she was. And even though he wanted to get inside as soon as possible, he couldn't help stepping forwards and hugging her, his actions speaking the words he couldn't.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*Comfort*

It always annoyed her when he paced; his movements were always jerky and agitated, his face always flitting through one expression or another. This time was no exception as he waited for a phone call. Waiting in his house instead of the office because it was safer, a situation which only heightened his state of worry. She wanted to tell him to keep still, to slap him stationary, but she knew neither method would work. So she stood in his path until he stopped, then put her arms around him and hugged. They stayed like that until the phone rang.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*Surprise*

There had been few times in their long acquaintance where she had actually surprised him, but this was most definitely one of those times. How she knew he would be there, he didn't ask, and he was grateful when she didn't ask him where Nicholson was. It was a question he didn't particularly want to answer, not then. In the future, he knew he would have to, but at that moment, all he wanted to do was to go and hold her, remind himself that it was all over, and the most important fact was that he still had her.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*Fate*

After leaving the storage area, he walked, one foot in front of the other, not sure exactly what direction he was taking, not only at that moment, but in his life in general. It was never supposed to end like that; in his mind, it was never supposed to end. On some level, somewhere, he knew that it would, but he had always hoped for a miracle. And suddenly, he stopped walking. Because that miracle was standing right in front of him. He didn't know how she found him; it didn't matter. All that mattered were her arms around him.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*Obvious*

He looked at them all, almost as though he was fixing their faces in his memory. They had come a long way together, all of them, and survived...mostly. As she said something to him, her eyes lingered on him longer than necessary, but he didn't mind. Because it was her and she was by his side, just as she had almost always been. And knowing that they were about to go their separate ways, as was inevitable, he squeezed her shoulder. Next thing she knew, he was pulling her into a hug. The others smiled; to them, it was obvious.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*Friendship*

They left Waterloo Bridge together, her hand tucked into his arm. He would have objected, had she given him the opportunity, but her grip was like a vice, as though she was afraid to lose him and he couldn't blame her for thinking that way. The team was no more, their job finished. It was time to move on. But not for them, because they were friends. As she had just proved, dragging him to her place and giving him her couch because he couldn't go back to his own home. And just before she said goodnight, she hugged him.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*Love*  
It wasn't meant to happen, at least not like that. In his mind, it just never happened... well, very often; in hers, it did but in some magical dream-like state, so surreal it had no place in reality. But it did, it had, and from the look on his face, it would happen a lot more frequently. But after the end of the case, they drifted together naturally, the same way they had done, though never before into the same bed. As she turned over, the morning sun lighting her face, he held her close, never wanting to let go.

FIN


End file.
